disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck This Show!
Wreck This Show! is a TV Series that currently airs on Disney Channel. It is based off of the movie Wreck-It Ralph. It premeired on November 9, 2012. Characters * Wreck-It Ralph: A good-hearted villain of the video game Fix-It Felix Jr and the main protagonist of the show * Fix-It Felix, Jr.: The hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. * Vanellope von Schweetz: A young 12-year old tomboyish racer and a glitch in Sugar Rush Speedway. She is Cyber Guy's and Dr. Element's nephew. However, she believes that some of Dr. Element's creation are one of her drawings. She is an energetic child, filled with life and humor. In Season 2, Vanellope lives in her home with her friends Crumbelina and Adorabeezle. * Sergeant Calhoun: The lead character in Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. * Taffyta Muttonfudge: The second greatest racer on the track, has apparently blown up her ego and has made her rather arrogant. She is a bully and troublemaker along with Candlehead in four episodes. After a few episodes, she become an ally of Vanellope. * Rancis Fluggerbutter: Vanellope's love interest. * Candlehead: The most cheerful of all the racers in Sugar Rush, and is also one of the kinder.Candlehead likes candles, most notably the one on her hat, and is horrified when it is blown out. She is a bully and troublemaker along with Taffyta in four episodes. * Gloyd Orangeboar: Rancis' rival for Vanellope's affection. * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey: A retired Sugar Rush racer who tuned himself into a prodigy worker in Sugar Rush. * Snowanna Rainbeau * Crumbelina DiCaramello: The most popular girl in Sugar Rush. She is one of Vanellope's closiest friends along with Adorabeezle. She retires from being a racer and become a police detective in Season 2. She lives in Vanellope's home along with Adorabeezle since they don't have their home or just adopted. * Adorabeezle Winterpop: The prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She is one of Vanellope's closiest friends along with Crumbelina. She retires from being a racer and become an arctic explorer. In the episode "Let it Snow! Let it Show!", she was bullied by Taffyta and her gang. She lives in Vanellope's home along with Adorabeezle since they don't have their home or just adopted. * Jubileena Bing-Bing: is one of the Sugar Rush racers who doesn't care about winning the race. She retires from being a racer and become a firefighter. * Minty Sakura: A Japanese remodel of Minty Zaki. She moved from Sugar Rush Japan to the USA version of Sugar Rush. She makes a cameo in the episode "Turning Japanese". * Minty Zaki: The queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. Refreshing and full of resources, Minty Zaki is a defender of good causes, but for the wrong reasons. However, she meet her cybernoid companion named "Gazewave" in the episode "Cosmic Rush". * Sticky Wipplesnit * Torvald Batterbutter * Citrusella Flugpucker * Nougetsia Brumblestain * King Candy's ghost: The ghost of the real King Candy after he got locked up by Turbo many years ago along with his wife. * King Sweet: The new ruler of Sugar Rush after the real King Candy got locked up by Turbo. He is polite and wise than the fake King Candy. * Nicelander Gene * Markowski * General Hologram * Dr. Brad Scott * Sally Von Schweetz: Vanellope's older sister who resides in the Arcade in Japan. She first appeared in "Going Japanese". Her role in video game is unknown. * Valerie Von Schweetz: Vanellope's younger sister. * Mr. Litwak: The owner of Litwak's Family Fun center and arcade. * President Jonathan Gold: Non-Video Game Guest Appearances * Cyber Guy: The main protagonist from a planned anime series called "Cyber Hero". He first appeared in "Cyber Visitor". He is Vanellope Von Schweetz's nephew or cousin and one of the newcomers in Litwaks arcade. * Dr. Element: First appeared in "Cyber Visitor". He is a cyber professor who created Cyber Guy and discovered the origin of the Cybernoid. He only appears in the computer screen in the Cyber Laboratory, but he showed up in the scene in "Sugar Beach Party". He believes that Vanellope's cybernoid drawings are one of his creations in his dream. * Psyrazer: A Russian cybernoid agent and Cyber Guy's special sidekick and companion in Cyber Hero series. First appeared in "Vanellope and the Cyber Hero". He got brainwashed by Taffyta to beat up Cyber Guy. * Vermilion Patriot: A patriotic cybernoid from New York and an American cybernoid agent. * Renegade Rage: A Chinese or Asian cybernoid agent. Mentioned only in "Vanellope and the Cyber Hero". However, he supposed to appear in the episode "Cherrydraft" as a brainwashed cybernoid by Candlehead. Suddenly it was replaced by Mr. Flambo as a game's boss. * Major Talon: A British noble cybernoid. Mentioned only in "Vanellope and the Cyber Hero". He first appeared in the episode "Ralph the Brave!". Like Sergeant Calhoun from Hero's Duty, he commands his knights to battle Drakonus's minions in the game. * Gazewave: An elite commando of the Green Galaxy Enforcers during the Green-Star Crisis. He's mentioned only "Sugar Beach Party", but he first appeared in "Cosmic Rush" as Minty Zaki's cybernoid companion. * Justice Cyber: Another newcomer from Cyber Hero series. He's an elite member of the Cyber Justice Dept. He's mentioned only "Sugar Beach Party", but he makes his first appearance in "Digital Gone Berserk". * Splatz: A communications expert cybernoid who helps out Sergeant Calhoun on her duties. He's mentioned only "Sugar Beach Party", but he makes his first appearance in "Digital Gone Berserk". * Courier Cyber: A postman cybernoid who specializes on delivering letters. He makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Vanellope's Birthday" where the invitations are delivered to her friends especially Ralph. He reappears in the episode "Courier Challenge". * Arctic Cyber: An arctic mountain climber cybernoid who saves Adorabeezle from getting bullied by Taffyta. He first appears in the episode "Let it Snow! Let it Show!" * MetroCop: A Japanese police officer cybernoid who works in the Tokyo Cyber Police Dept. He makes a first appearance in "Turning Japanese" as one of the security guards along with SeekerCop and ArcherCop and makes a second appearance in "Let it Snow! Let it Show!" as Crumbelina's trusted officer. * Shinobi Cyber: A stealthy ninja cybernoid who saves Vanellope and her friends from the hands of Glitch Cyber. Before he was given to Vanellope, he was originally owned by Minty Sakura according to Minty Zaki. He makes his first appearance in "Glitched!". * Blazefyre: a firefighter cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He appears in "TV Show Felix!". * SirenShift: a police officer cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He is similar to Mobius Guy from Cyber Hero series. He appears in "TV Show Felix!". * Constructi-Kid: a construction worker cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He appears in "TV Show Felix!". * Med-Chief: a medical doctor cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He is a brief officer who gives assignments to the Rescue Cybernoids. He appears in both "TV Show Felix!" and "Emergency Witnesses". * Private Eye Cyber: a private investigator cybernoid who works in the Cyber Crime Detective Agency. He makes his first appearance in "Crumbelina Minds". * Detective Grip: an elite detective cybernoid who served as one of Crumbelina's trusted officer. He makes his first appearance in "Vanellope's Surprise". * Dimension Cyber: * Quantum Cyber * Cyber 3000 Villains *Turbo *Beta Vanellope: Before the final Vanellope was made, she was originally going to the main villain, trying to destory the race tracks. However, when she was freed by Turbo, she knew she was meant for much more... *Cy-Bugs *Glitch *Leech King *Gary *Blockulis Maximus *Unknown Cybernoid Boss *Electro Cy-Bugs: Are the electric variant of Cy-Bugs that was freed by Jolt-Storm. *Disaster Robot: Is a giant robot that create many disasters. *Emperor Drakonus: Is a large, powerful, dragon with a cyborg right arm. He is the main antagonist in the game Talon Swords. He appears in the episode "Ralph The Brave". He was revived by Beta Vanellope in "Old Content, New Monarch". *Mr. Flambo: A myterious gentleman who manipulates flames. He appears only in the episode "Cherrydraft". * Jolt-Storm: A famous roadside icon in Tokyo who turn himself a villainous cybernoid to drain powers in every video game. He makes a first appearance in "Digital Gone Berserk". He was revived by Beta Vanellope in "Old Content, New Monarch". * Glitch Cyber: An unidentified cybernoid that makes Vanellope's glitch much worse. He has a same color as Vanellope, but it has purple instead of pink. He appears only in the episode "Glitched!". He was revived by Beta Vanellope in "Old Content, New Monarch". * Scion: A Green-Star Crisis cybernoid villain and Gazewave's arch-nemesis. He first appeared as a main antagonist in "Cosmic Rush". *The Makia Gang: Are the four group of cybernoid gangsters who responsible on the crime that they commited in Candy Kingdom. Their leader is Makia Dark (referred as The Makia Boss) and their members are Makia Grey, Makia Blue and Makia Brown. They first appeared in the episode "Crumbelina Minds" and their latest appearance in "Vanellope's Surprise!". However, the Makia Gang reappears in "Wreck-N Rescue!" and "Old Content, New Monarch". *Agent Volknour: A former cybernoid agent of the Blue Diamond Union who seeks revenge on Psyrazer. He appears in the episode "Vanilla Meets Butter" as a spy for Beta Vanellope to retrieve the secrets of the C.O.D.E. Episodes List of Wreck This Show! episodes Notes *The Makia Gang's weapons are modified to avoid any references to violence and weapons such as The Makia Boss's knife is replaced by a cane, Makia Grey's tommy gun is replaced by a NERF-esque dart tag toy gun, Makia Blue's silenced pistol is replaced by a laser tag pistol and Makia Brown's spiked metal baseball bat is replaced by a candystriped bat. *In Season 2, some of the Sugar Rush racers are retired from their racing career such as Adorabeezle Winterpop, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Minty Zaki and Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey. They are now under Vanellope Von Schweetz's and his trusted cybernoid cousin Cyber Guy. *Blazefyre, SirenShift, Constructi-Kid, Med-Chief, Detective Grip, Glitch Cyber and the Unknown Cybernoid Boss are the only Cyber Hero cybernoids that are exclusive in this TV series. However, the rest of the cybernoids are originally from Cyber Hero series. *Most Sugar Rush Racers are not just only racers, but they operates and command specific cybernoids such as Vanellope (for most cybernoids), Crumbelina (for Law Enforcement cybernoids), Adorabeezle (for Exploration cybernoids), Jubileena (for Fire and Rescue cybernoids), Minty Zaki (for Galaxy Enforcement cybernoids) and Swizzle (for Construction cybernoids). However, Taffyta and Candlehead are not good in operating cybernoids, but they have an ability to brainwash instead. Category:Disney Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs